The Angel That Fixed You
by stiles beta
Summary: Four months ago you were kidnapped by a group of demons. They tortured and would have raped you had it not been for a blue eyed angel and his companions. Now they have taken you under their wing and shown you how to hunt. What happens when you find out the last two demons that escaped with their lives are back? Do you listen to Castiel or try and kill them yourself?


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been three, close to four, months since the Winchester's and Castiel had saved you from a group of demons. You were thankful for being rescued and for them teaching you how to hunt. Normally they wouldn't teach a civilian how to hunt, but you told them you would do it with or without their help. Fortunately for you they decided it could be helpful having another hunter around. So far you've gone on about fifteen hunts and the boys believe you're a quick learner. "Y/N ya hungry?" Dean asks tossing you a wrapped burger. "I could eat," you say accepting it with a smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As you chew on your burger you can't help, but wonder if you would ever find the last two demons that escaped from the Winchester's and Castiel. "Hey Dean?" You ask watching him devour his burger and then start opening a pie. "Yea?" He says with crust crumbs falling out of his mouth. "Has there been anything on those two demons…" you ask averting your eyes away from Dean. You knew how much it pissed Dean and Sam off not being able to find the last two demons that tortured and almost raped you, but you realized everytime the subject is brought up around Castiel it caused a greater tension from him and he usually disappears before you and the boy's can get too far into the subject./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sam had walked in with his computer just as you had asked the question, "Not yet Y/N, but we're trying believe me." "I know, I just wasn't sure," you say smiling at Sam. "Hey Dean I think I found us a case," Sam says motioning for Dean to come over to him and the computer. "It is said that the night of November fifth, nineteen-ninety five a young woman was brutally attacked by a jealous ex boyfriend at ten thirty-five p.m in the campus swimming pool center Allegedly the ex boyfriend dragged her into the pool and held her down eventually drowning her. Many students on campus say that during that night they can see a drenched woman walking back and forth across the pool center, screaming. Rumor has it if you go into the center at the exact time of her death you will drown." Sam finished quoting from the college /"Right 'cuz that doesn't sound like a load of crap," you scuff./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well that's why I looked up the date and college and apparently in nineteen-ninety five an eighteen year old by the name of Tessa did drowned in the campus pool, but there's no word about a jealous ex boyfriend. They say she probably fell, hit her head and landed in the pool. We haven't had a hunt in awhile maybe it's worth just a drive." Sam suggests. Dean groans as he stands up from his chair, "Alright well let's hit the road. And Y/N no more food in the back of Baby, I found a ketchup stain." He says glaring at you. You put your hands up defensively as Sam chuckles./p


End file.
